1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mechanism, and more particularly to an exercise mechanism designed to simulate climbing up a cliff and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise equipment designed to simulate climbing has long been known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,543 to Armstrong et al. discloses an exercise equipment designed to simulate climbing or jogging while eliminating shock impacts to the user's joint. However, the equipment is provided for exercising lower body muscle groups only.
Recently, climbing up a cliff, a steep hill or the like has become more and more popular. The present invention has arisen to provide a novel exercise mechanism for simulating climbing a steep hill.